


Family Is Forever

by AmericaFangirl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaFangirl/pseuds/AmericaFangirl
Summary: Y/N Dreemurr-Aster, oldest daughter of Sans Aster and Frisk Dreemurr. She and her younger sister Penny Dreemurr-Aster are the princesses of the Crossed Skulls, a Mafia run by the infamous Aster family. One day while shopping with her sister she comes across a little bar in a place called Toonville.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Family Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetalMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/gifts).



**Name: Y/N Arial Dreemurr-Aster  
Age: 24  
Species: Human/Monster Hybrid**

**Type: Human/Skeleton Monster Hybrid  
Sub-Category: Boss Monster  
Hair color: H/C  
Eye/eyelight color: E/C**

**Alias: Karma**

**Role: Judge**

**Personality: Laid-back, but can be serious.**

**Relatives: Penny Dreemurr-Aster- Younger sister, Frisk Dreemurr-Aster-Mother, Sans Aster- Father, Papyrus Aster-Uncle, WingDing Gaster-Grandfather, Asgore Dreemurr- Grandfather, Toriel Dreemurr- Grandmother, Chara Dreemurr- Aunt, Asriel Dreemurr- Uncle.  
Abilities: Teleportation, Gaster Blasters, Healing magic, Check, Blue Magic, Bone magic, Fire Magic.**

**Name: Penny Georgia Dreemurr-Aster  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human/Monster Hybrid**

**Type: Human/Skeleton Monster Hybrid**

**Sub-Category: Boss Monster**

**Alias: Mercy**

**Role: Jury**

**Hair color: H/C  
Eye/eyelight color: E/C**

**Personality: Serious but knows when to relax and have fun.  
Relatives: Y/N Dreemurr-Aster- Older sister, Frisk Dreemurr-Aster-Mother, Sans Aster- Father, Papyrus Aster-Uncle, WingDing Gaster-Grandfather, Asgore Dreemurr- Grandfather, Toriel Dreemurr- Grandmother, Chara Dreemurr- Aunt, Asriel Dreemurr- Uncle.**

_**More info: When Frisk fell into the Underground she was 19 years old and Sans was 21. After fighting and sparing Asgore, Frisk decided to stay in the Underground after living there for 2 years. She brought Chara and Asriel back to life and brought Gaster back from the Void. She then married Sans and had Y/N and 3 years later Penny (Short for Penelope).** _

_**It was then ten years before another human fell. Using their SOUL they broke the Barrier. Once they reached the Surface it took Monster 5 years to get their rights in the Monster Civil Rights Movement. Since Mt. Ebbot was located in New York, there were now two new Cities/Towns. New-New Home: The Monster's home and Toonville: The Toon's home.** _

_**Toon's and Monsters don't usually interact with each other despite the similarities they share. They live longer than a human, exceptions being Human/Monster hybrids and SoulBonded Monster/Human couples which there are very few, and they don't really care for humans because of their past with humans. Both of the girls like to make puns and can be flirtatious at times but when it comes to a job, well let's just say you better hope that the Judge and the Jury grant your SOUL Mercy, if not there's nowhere you can hide.** _


End file.
